Holding On to What I'm Feeling
by heartandstar101
Summary: I'm a wreck. It hurts to see the one you love falling for another girl. I'm just gonna go up to him the truth; If you don't want to be with me than fine. But I never imagined me falling for a sexy Latino...or Duncan begging to take him back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is NOT my story! xXxIvyxXx is having trouble publishing her own stories so I agreed to publish for them... The grammar is corrected by me but that's all... Don't mistaken this as MY story!  
**

* * *

**I Can't Take This Anymore More**

_Courtney's POV_

I stand there, watching them communicate with their emo/punk-ish language. It's obvious to everyone that Gwen has feelings for Duncan, and no doubt he feels the same, but I can't get over the feeling that's building inside me as the feeling they share grow.

I love Duncan; more than words can describe it, but it seems like the feeling he felt for me is far passed the present. I can only feel sadness and hurt while they fall for eachother. Duncan gave her this look with his eyes. The same look he used to give me with so much love and care.

I have no friends so they can give me advice on what to do because I was such a bitch. I love winning since that's the only way to get my parents attention. I've always felt lonely and I think by this point, I'll always be.

Why try to pretend that you have no clue on what's going on, if it breaks your heart to keep going? I can't take this anymore, and I have to stop it.

Most likely, it would be better to have a real couple on the show. I'm just a single contestant that you can describe in one word; entertainment.

I make my way towards my boyfriend, who was poking a camel with a stick. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I step closer towards him. I chew the inside of my cheek, trying to stay strong. It hurts, it really does.

"Hey there, Courtney. Why the long face?" He asked, still poking the camel.

He called me Courtney. He never use to call me by name. He always says Princess, and everytime he called me that, it made me feel special. Now I just feel like a set of trash.

I stop when I'm 3 feet away from him. I saw him smile and look to his right. I follow his eyes and see Gwen talking to LeShawna. My heart broke down.

"Duncan? Why do you have to pretend? Why don't you just tell me?" I ask him, trying hard not to cry. Especially in front of him.

Duncan took his eyes off Gwen and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

I push a lock of hair behind my ear. "Gwen. Why don't you tell me you like her?"

Duncan's eyes widens for a second before he burst out laughing. I was no longer about to cry as my blood boiled in my veins.

"W-Wha-" He laughed again.

"I'm not playing around, Duncan." I said, my voice dead serious.

He wiped a tear away from his eyes. "Courtney, for the last time, I don't like Gwen."

My anger took the best of me as I raised my voice a little. "What do you mean you don't like Gwen? It's obvious to everyone, Duncan! Hell, it's even obvious to Lindsay! Why don't you just tell me so we can end this relationship and you can start one with her!"

Duncan looked at me with fierce eyes. He ran a hand through his face. "Ugh, Courtney. Why do you have to overreact? We're just friends!"

"For some reason, I don't see it. She likes you, just look at her!" I pointed towards Gwen, who was looking at us, but then looked away when she saw me looking at her. That slick mother fucker.

Duncan shook his head. "That doesn't explain any of this-"

"Than explain, Duncan!" I can feel my hands shaking from anger. I'm done playing this game.

"You know what? Fine! I like her! I don't know why, but I do! Between you being a bitch, I started to like her, because no one likes an over-achiever, freak show, competitive, rude bitch as a girlfriend! Hell, not even as a friend!" He yelled back at me.

I can definitely feel the tears, not only in my eyes, but on my cheek too. Fuck, I'm crying. Maybe because what he said was true. I have nothing else to do here. I can't be near him. I closed my eyes, letting some of my tears drop.

I opened my eyes and gave him the most disgusting-looking look in my whole entire life. "Good. Go with Gwen, I wish you the fucking best." I grabbed the skull he gave me before I left the Island and threw it at his chest.

"Courtney, wait." He said, softly. I didn't want to hear his excuse.

I turned around and sprinted away. There, that was that. He didn't want me. The one person I thought that would want me, ended up just faking the whole thing. He wanted a goth. A goth that's somehow prettier than me, more interesting than me, more better than me.

I went towards the big airplane. I needed to be alone, but I shouldn't have a problem with that. I'm always alone.

Like I said before, I'm always lonely.


	2. Linda?

_Duncan's PO__V_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I hurt her, bad. I didn't mean to say it like that. I think I was mad and it just took over me, like always. I don't know, but what I do know is that our relationship is over. I see Gwen approaching me and I quickly hide the face I had, which I think it was regret.

"Hey, I just saw Courtney here. Where'd she go?" She asked as if she was completely clueless, but I know she was hearing our conversation.

I looked at the direction Courtney ran. "She just left. I think she needed to hurl or something." I lied.

I don't want anyone to know about our little argument...Okay, _**Big**_ argument.

She put a fake pout. "Oh, that's too bad. Anyways, I was thinking we should go take our own tour around the plane without Chris being there. His voice is really annoying."

I chuckled. "I hear you, especially when he talks about the challenge. Who wants to know about that?"

"In order for us to win, we do." She said, smartly.

I rolled my eyes and punched her in the arm, playfully. "You're starting to sound like Courtney." Oh fuck.

You see! This is what happens when someones in your mind while you talk!

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Me and Courtney are complete opposites."

I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Umh, yeah. About that tour, let's go. Times are wasting." I raised my arms in front of me and motioned my hands towards the plane, as if to be royalty.

Since when was I such a pansy?

Gwen giggled at me and mumbled a 'Thank you" as she passed me. I walked next to her and we made our way towards the big plane.

_Courtney's POV_

I had nothing else to do but sit next to the plane and just write. I was writing some things that can help me win the game more easier, like alliances, ignoring others, focusing on the game-you get the point. And I was making a list of people that are my competition.

I was bored out of my mind. I looked around to see Noah reading a book, Cody suffocating from Sierra's embrace, DJ crying his eyes out because he hit a bunny, LeShawna was trying to ignore Harold, Lindsay and Bridgette were arguing about the hot, sexy Latino contestant that was...making his way over here?

OMG! What should I do?

_Just be normal, everything will be okay._

How? I'll probably get distracted! I have teenage hormones too, y'know!

Alejandro put on that sexy, smile in his face. Oh god, help me control my drooling! "Hey there. Umh, Courtney, right?"

I nodded and extended my arm for him to shake. "Yeah, I'm Courtney."

He took my hand in his and place a wet, soft kiss. "Where are you from, _Linda_?

_Linda?_ I think that means freak, since I am one.

"I'm from Toronto, and you?" I asked, politely. I saw him take a seat next to me and placed his elbows on his knee.

"I'm from Puerto Rico._ La Isla de Encanta_..." He trailed off, leaving a mystery in his Spanish voice.

I closed my book and faced him. "Sorry, I don't know Spanish."

He smirked that. That smirk reminded me of a certain someone...

"It means 'The Island of Love'. It's a slogan, just like New Jersey's is 'The Big Apple'." He explained with enough details. I'm not Lindsay...

I had to ask. "And what does, _lien-duh_ means?"

He chuckled, "It's _Linda_, and that means pretty or gorgeous."

I blushed. Did he really think I was pretty? He's so sweet! Now I know why Bridgette is so fed up with this guy.

"That's cute, I'm flattered." I admit, trying to hide my blush with my hair.

He chuckles. "No need to hide, _Linda_. _Es verdad lo que dije_."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that means...?"

"Oh, _perdon_. It means what I said was true, about you being pretty." He looked at me with those, mystery color eyes.

_They look grey..._

But they also look kinda blue.

I smiled. "Thanks, I haven't been told a lot. Only my boyfriend-" I stopped myself and he looked at me with curious eyes. "I mean, _ex_-boyfriend, said that to me since everyone was afraid to tell me because of him."

He smiled the cutest smile. "Ex-boyfriend?"

I frowned at the thought of Duncan. "Yeah, me and Duncan had an argument and broke up."

"Wait, I thought he was going out with the hideous goth?" He said, making me laugh at what he said about Gwen,

He shifted himself closer to me to get more comfortable. I frowned even more. "That what I thought too..."

I think he noticed my sadness when he said, "It's gonna be okay,_ Linda_. Eveything will be fine. You don't have to tell me now."

He reached over my face and he ran his hand through my cheek. My heart seemed to feel better for some reason when he touched me. I close my eyes and let his touch sink in. His skin is so soft and I noticed his skin is a darker color than mine. I frowned when he took his hand away from my face.

I fluttered my eyes open and stared at his mysterious eyes. I can feel my body feeling stronger. My god, this feeling is so comfortable and welcoming.

"I have to go, bye linda." He stood up from his spot and started to walk away.

"Bye," I mumbled when he turned around. When he wasn't in sight, I touched my cheek and it was no longer wet with tears, but was trailed with a line of love and friendship.

Alejandro...

_Alejandro's POV_

Wow...

The reason I say wow is because I just found out why Duncan and Courtney were arguing and LeShawna just told me what was going on between this love triangle when I wasn't here.

Turns out that _Burro Face_ was crushing on Courtney first season. Then she kissed him and they got together. Then, he got on season two when she didn't and ended up finding an interest in Gothica. And here we are, where he tells her the truth and they end up going separate ways.

I think Courtney has every reason to feel upset and be mean to them. Courtney's not a bad person. She actually looks like a real _Princesa_, but her personality is better than a real princess. She's smart, defensive, special- I can go on! But most importantly, she doesn't deserve what came for her.

I wanted to help Courtney, not because I like her, but because she needs it. She has no friends because no one sees the real Courtney like I did, and turns out Duncan is _loco_. Leaving a girl like her? Over a goth? I would never do that.

Speaking of _Burro Face_...

"Yo, Latino! I need to talk to you!" He screams out to me from a distance. I turn and look at him with mad eyes, but then replaced it with a fake smile.

I walk towards him. "Yes?"

He looks around. "Listen, stop the thing with Bridgette. I have a best friend that's going out with her right now and I would appreciate it if you don't get involved with her." He demanded.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh, okay? I wasn't into her in the first place."

"Lindsay's taken too." He crossed his arms and sent me a cold stare.

Duncan was about to leave until I called out to him, "Hey,_ amigo_! I'm only going for the singles and I have my eye on someone!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Most of the girls are taken. Go start something with Sierra or-"

"Courtney?" I smirked when I saw him stiffen. He turned around, hands clenched and his eyes full of anger. Oh, he still likes her?

_This ought to be fun..._

He dared me to continue, I can tell by his body language. I couldn't stop. He needed to learn. "Oh wait! Courtney's your girlfr-Oh wait! Gwen's your girlfriend! What happened?"

He was steaming with anger. Okay, that's enough.

"I'm just kidding, _amigo_. Calm down..." I can see half of his body sigh in relief, but stayed in his position.

He looked at me with fierce eyes before walking away.

It seems more like a love madness. I like Courtney, but Courtney loves Duncan, but Duncan doesn't want me to go out with Courtney.

What's it gonna be?


	3. Finding The Answer

**A/N xXxIvyxXx: Okay, as you can see, I can't write my own stories and post them, Thanx to heartandstar101 for posting it for me, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it by now =P Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it!**

**xXxIvyxXx**

**

* * *

Find the Answer**

I was laying down on the floor, where it was covered in desert it was so hot, I put on my bikini before laying down. I closed my eyes and let the sun soak into my skin, enjoying the burning feeling. I always loved laying down and not giving a damn, it made me feel free. I felt like I was in my own little world. The grass looking so green, the sun shining, the clouds white and puffy, and the guy that I love standing right next to me, holding my hand. But like I said, it _felt _like I was in my own little world, doesn't mean it comes true.

I could get used to living here. The sun hitting my already tan skin, my mind away from my problems that happened yesterday. It feel so good...

**"Contestants! Make your way back to the plane! It's time to head off to our next location!"**

I groaned. Why is it that when I'm finally relaxed, someone has to ruin it? Especially Chris! I swear, if I had the chance to kill him, today would be his 3rd year dead.

I got up from the sand and wiped the dirt off my back and butt. I'm not the kind of girl that freaks out because I'm covered in dirt or sand, I kinda find it normal. I use to play with my big brother in the dirt, but that was before he went rebel. He calls to check on me, but it's not the same. My brother is a bit...overprotective. If he finds out what happened to me and Duncan, he'd be beating up Duncan by now.

I start to walk towards the big plane I call hell. We have to sleep on benches. **BENCHES!** That's not comfortable, which is why I want to win to be in first class. And to put the lava in the volcano, Gwen's on my team.I want to quit, but I'm not letting a perv and a bitch waste all my hard work for nothing.

I walked in the plane to see almost everybody there. I wasn't gonna here the instructions in my swimsuit, so I grab my everyday clothing from my bag and walk to the bathroom.

I quickly change, and in 3 minutes I exit. I was about to go through the door until I hit a hard, tan chest. I look up to see Alejandro smiling at me.

I didn't think he wanted to keep talking to me.

"Hey," He said, his smile never leaving his gorgeous Latin face.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, aren't you in the other team?"

He steps back and pressed his back against the wall. "Yeah, so?"

"We can't communicate, we're enemies."

"What they don't know won't hurt them, _Linda_." He winked at me.

He's calling me pretty again! Oh, how I love to be called Prin- I mean, _Linda_!

I blushed lightly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He raised an eyebrow and puts a smirk in his sexy lips. "You think I'm evil, _Linda_?"

"I wouldn't know, but I'll find out. One way or another." I said. I winked at him and pushed him lightly with my shoulder.

I make my way towards my team, who was inn the same table as Team Victory. I see Lindsay and Bridgette give me a nasty glare, jealousy clearly visible. I turned to see LeShawna smiling at me.

"I saw that, girl. You have something with Alejandro?" She asked, leaning on the table so I can tell her.

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. "We're friends."

"Not for long..." She mutters.

I blush even redder.

Me and Alejandro? It sounds...good. Courtney and Alejandro. Alejandro and Courtney. I like it.

I...really like it.

_Duncan's POV_

Here I sit, with my team annoying the hell out of me. Noah is talking about a guy named Dick, Owen is yelling in my ear, and Izzy keeps rubbing her stomach saying she ate an octopus! I want to switch teams, so bad. Anything but Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot.

"Are you guys ready for your next challenge?" Chris asks as he entered the room.

"No!" Noah and Izzy yell in unison.

Chris smiles. "Great! We are now landing in New York City. Please buckle your seat belt and prepare for landing!"

Out of nowhere, Lindsay starts to squeal that annoying voice of hers. I cover my ears and cringe at her 7-year-old voice.

"Chris finally brought me to the mall!" She runs up to Chris and gives him a hug.

Chris looks at her with disgusted eyes. "Lindsay! Let go of me!"

She giggles and lets go of him. "So, where are we going? Oh! Are we going to Hello's or Forever Corny Tongue?"

DJ raised his hand, "Lindsay, it's Tello's or Forever 21."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and gave DJ a look that says, 'Are you serious?'

He raised his hands and put them up in defense. "Hey, momma use to go there all the time. She would always bring me with her." He sighs. "I miss her..."

Urgh! Why isn't anybody surprised?

* * *

"Flighters, welcome to New York!" Chris exclaims.

We stood there, waiting for him to tell us our challenge.

"Today's Challenge is a scavenger hunt!"

LeShawna shook her head. "A scavenger hunt? In New York?"

Chris laughed evilly. "Yeah, isn't that some challenge? Anyways, I will tell you your first clue. Once you find that clue, it holds another clue. It goes on, until you find the finish line, which will be the last clue of each team."

I looked over at Team Amazon and I saw Courtney was just standing there while her team discussed what they were gonna do. I wonder what happened to her leadership skill. It isn't like Courtney not leading her team.

She looks up and she sees me staring at her. Her hair is in a ponytail, but there's a few strands coming out of the sides. Her clothe is a little wrinkled, but not much to notice. Her lips are shining a little. I see her roll her eyes and look away.

I turn to Chris again. "Okay! Team Amazon, your up first."

Courtney groans and walk up. She takes a piece of paper out of Chris's hand and walks back towards her team. I heard her say the clue. It was, 'I'm named after a show on TV, my store sells the best chicken wings. What am I?'

"Popeye's!" Sierra yelled.

Heather raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

She lets out a dreamy sigh. "It's where Cody had his 13th birthday."

Cody's eyes widen and he backs away from her. "U-Umh, let's go!"

Then, Team Amazon was nowhere to be seen.

"Next up, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

Noah walks up and snatched the paper out of the pedophiles hand.

He opens it. "I let people perform and act, I also let teachers teach Drama class. What am I? That's easy, theater."

Chris eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Noah rolls his eyes. "The clues are too easy. Nice job, smart host."

Chris growls and was about to say something until we start running towards the Theater.

_No One's POV_

**Team Amazon**

"Popeye's right over there!" Cody yells and points to a greasy place.

Courtney made a dash towards the door. She sees a yellow paper and she grabs it.

_'You've found a crappy place,_  
_Now you have to find a face._  
_It's a girl with a beard._  
_I think I made my clue clear.'_

Courtney groaned and through the yellow paper on the floor. "Such a clue!"

"What did it say?" Gwen asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Nothing, all we have to do is find you family."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Sierra picks up the paper and Cody looks over her shoulder. Cody's hand made contact with his mouth. "That wasn't nice!"

"It says we have to find a woman with a beard." Sierra said.

Gwen growls at Courtney and snatched the paper out of Sierra's hand. She reads over, her anger growing. "What gives, Courtney?"

Courtney bit her lip, trying not to hit her or start cussing at her. "Gwen, drop it,"

Gwen gave Heather the paper. Once Heather read the clue, she started laughing. Gwen glared at her, but Heather wasn't afraid, nor Courtney.

"Nice one," Heather wiped a tear out of her eye. "Anyways, it's the freak show. Right next to Borders."

"Let's go!"

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Ho**t

Alejandro enters the Theater. He sees a pink piece of paper on back of a big guys back. The guy looked like he could kill anybody. He had a tattoo of a snake, biting a mouse's head off. Alejandro gulped and stepped back.

"Okay, which one of you guys are gonna get the next clue?" Alejandro asked.

Duncan snickered. "Why? Scared?"

"Oh! I see it!...Oh, I see the problem." Owen says.

"Hey," Tyler chimes in. "I have a plan..."

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Umh, excuse me?"

The tough guy turns around and his eyes widens. Owen is right there, in a small pink dress that goes up to his knees. He's wearing black high heels with a pink rose in it. He has red lipstick on and a curly blonde wig. His feet look like they we're about to break the high heels.

"Why, hello there." The man says, checking him out.

Owen giggles in a girl-ish kind of way. "What's your name?" Owen asks in a girl voice.

"Antonio, and you, beautiful?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"U-Umh, O-Olivia!" He exclaims.

Duncan slowly approached the guy and started the take the paper away from his back. Once he did, he waved his hand in the air to signal Owen he was done.

Owen ripped off his wig and pulled his skirt up, showing his 'tool'.

"Eat this, Antonio!"

Antonio yells and tops his eyes. He runs out of the Theater screaming.

"Duncan, where to next?" Noah asked.

Duncan points to a store. "Hotdog stand."

**Team Amazon**

30 Minutes Later...

Courtney walked inside a room where there was only one chair. She raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to the wooden chair.

_What place is this?_

_Um, it's a room, duh!_

_Haha, very funny. Now, get out of my head!_

_I can't, I'm you._

_Whatever._

Courtney was finally made her way towards the chair. She looked around to see any clues. She went on her hands and knees and looked under the chair, still no clue. She touched the chair with her fingers and she felt the floor vibrate.

She pulled her hand back, but the floor didn't stop shaking. She looked around to see what was causing the sudden earthquake, but couldn't find anything.

The floor soon parted in the middle. The two tiles were making it's way against the wall, causing it to open and make a hole.

"No! Please don't!" Courtney muttered to herself.

Courtney tried to run to avoid falling in the hole, but was soon dragged out. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Courtney fell in the hole and her mouth was shut by a hand of a pale man. Courtney looked up and saw those familiar teal eyes.

"Duncan?"

_Courtney's POV_

"Duncan?" I murmured.

"The one and only,"

I shook my head. "Where the hell am I? And why are you here?"

He stepped back and started walking. He looked back and waved me over. "It's not only me. Owen, Noah, Izzy and Tyler are here too."

"And Alejandro,"

Alejandro is here too? What's that feeling I'm getting? I feel the corners of my mouth go up and I think Duncan saw it because he rolled his eyes and glared at Alejandro.

"Did anyone ask for you?" Duncan said, rather rudely.

I walk towards the group. I see all of them sitting in a circle. Is this a dream?

"What are you doing here?"

Noah let out a yell and rubbed his arm. What the hell was that for? Okay, I'm done fucking around. Alejandro is here, Duncan is mad at Alejandro for being here when I'm here, Noah screams out of nowhere-It's a dream. It's all fake.

"Listen, we kinda fell in here." Tyler said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger. "What was your clue?"

"Go inside the green ugly door, just be careful with the moving floors. Find a way out through this things, I assure you you'll get the win." Alejandro said.

Weird, mines said the exact same thing. But, my team decided to wait outside for me. I wonder if they heard me scream and came in to see if I was okay.

"_Linda_, where's your team?" Alejandro asked.

Duncan shot him a look of disgust. "_Linda_?"

Alejandro ignored him. "You came here by yourself?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I blushed and bit my lower lip. He's concerned! He cares about me! Aw, he's so cute. Those sexy mysterious eyes of his make me want to melt.

I cleared my throat, snapping out of my daydream. "U-Umh, yeah. I'm f-fine." I let out a little laugh.

He smiled at me and he flashed me those perfect white teeth. "Thank God,"

I felt my body heat up and I soon found myself feeling light-headed.

Duncan didn't look so...great. He looked mad, but he covered it. I know how he really feels, I've been dating him for almost 1 year. He covers it with a bad boy facade that I don't buy. He was angry, but why? Probably because_ I'm_ here instead of Gwen.

I shook my head. "Shouldn't we be finding a way out of here? It says so in the clue."

"Courtney's right," Duncan chimes in. "We have to find a way out. We should split."

"I'll go with _Linda_ over here," Alejandro said.

He started to make his way over me until Izzy and Owen came out of nowhere and jumped on top of him."No, Al. Come with me and Izz!"

"Please?" Izzy said in his ear.

Alejandro gave me a sorrow look. "Fine, I'll go with you guys."

"Yay!" The weird couple said in unison.

"Then me and Noah will go with Princess." Duncan said.

I use to love that name, but now I feel weird.

Princess...I'm no longer his Princess.

_Duncan's POV_

I saw the way Alejandro looked at Courtney. It...disgusts me. I hate it. I don't approve of it. It gets my blood boiling of anger. Why? I don't know. I just can't stand him! He thinks he can have any girl, but he's wrong. He thinks he's so perfect, but he's not. He's just another Latino that wants to be one of us. Not working.

Alejandro walked by me and I growled at him. He chuckled and just kept on walking. How much I hated his stupid laugh. It makes me wanna rip his head off and smash it with all my might.

I shook my head and walked towards Courtney.

"Let's take left," I said after I saw Alejandro go right.

She nodded and started walking ahead of me. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Hey, I'm a guy, and if a girl walk ahead of you, you have to look at her ass. By the way, she has a_ nice_ ass. It's not to big or to small. It's like Kim Kardashians ass, but way better.

I heard someone scoff next to me. I turned and saw Noah giving me a, 'Are you serious?' look. I roll my eyes and I jog to catch up to Courtney.

"So, what's up Princess?" I asked.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um, good."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you acting like if I'm a stranger?" I asked, wondering why she's different now.

"I'm not acting like you're a stranger, Duncan." She said, with her attitude back in place.

"Seriously, what's your deal?" I looked at her and I saw her cross her arms stubbornly.

"I'm confused, that's all."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "About what?"

I saw her bite a small piece of her lip. "Which way to go,"

Yeah, I'm not buying that. I can see a door at the end of this tunnel. She's hiding something. She wants to say something, but refuses. What's going on in Princess's head?

I scoffed. "Bullshit, Courtney." I muttered.

Courtney shook her head. "I don't want to argue, okay. Let's just get out of here. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

She opened the door and she jumped lightly. She saw her team and my team standing there. I notice a big black and white line. We crossed the finish line?

Chris walked over to us. "What time is it?"

Everyone stayed quite and just stared at him. He blinked a few times before smiling evilly.

"Time to decide the winner!"

Wait, didn't we win?

"As you can see, Duncan and Noah came at the same time as Courtney, who's in the other team."

Oh yeah, Courtney...

"So, how are we gonna decide?" Heather asked.

Chris walked up to us. "Which one of you guys visited the hotdog stand?"

"Us!" My team yells in unison.

"They win!"

My team starts cheering. I give Noah a high-five and I _accidentally _hit him in the face. "Oops, my bad."

Alejandro makes his way over Courtney and I see her face lit up. I glare at Alejandro and I think he notices because he smirks at me.

That _pendejo_ is full of shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Alright, what's up? I was kinda surprised about me only getting 5 reviews, but not that surprised. I like it when you review, it brings a goofy smile on my face. I still have to thank heartandstar101 for publishing it. My birthday is coming and I'm getting a new laptop, then I can publish my own stories. Thanks for the reviews!**

To all DXC fans, someone PM'ed me saying we should have a battle. Gwen Lovers VS. Courtney Lovers. I was kinda confused, but then I accepted it. Here's how it goes, I'm gonna meet up with a Gwen Lover (Can't say author's name) in ooVoo. She says she can convince people into loving DXG, ME on the other hand, is going to convince them into loving DXC. Whoever gets the most lovers, win. I don't know what I'll win, but it better be something good. I need you guys to give a reason why you hate Gwen (That's not so hard :P) and why you love Courtney in one of my reviews. Simple, right?

DuncanXCourtney All day! Gwen...LEAVE THE PERFECT COUPLE ALONE!

xXxIVYxXx

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_  
_Singing my life with his words._  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Killing me softly, with his song._

That song is so...old. Yet, good and heart lifting. My mom use to sing that song to me when I was little. I forgot about this song completely until Chris said I have to sing it to improve my vocals. That's just a lame excuse to humiliate us. Chris is just a fucked up host who only cares about himself and his ratings. I'm not gonna do anything about it because my lawyers are always busy. My brother would be so disappointed if he saw me.

I walk out of the plane and I see LeShawna talking to Lindsay. I wanted to sit down with them, but then I just ignored the feeling. LeShawna doesn't like me, nor Lindsay. Why bother sitting with them, right? LeShawna smiles at me and points somewhere. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I soon follow where her finger was pointing at and I see Alejandro sitting down in a different table, alone. I gasp and give LeShawna a misunderstanding look.

She just rolls her eyes and gives me knowing look.

Does she think me and Alejandro have something?

_Do_ we have something?

Does he feel something for me?

Why the fuck am I asking these questions?

Urgh! I'm suck an abnormal person!

I walk towards Alejandro, who was reading a sheet of paper which I'm assuming was the song he had to sing. I take a seat next to him and he looks up at me with a friendly smile. I smile back, a little shy. I know Alejandro. Maybe not a lot, but we have some understanding. I never met anybody like him. He's so...caring. People may think he's evil, but for me, he's like the only friend I have.

"Hey there, _Linda_." He said, his hot accent mixed with American words.

I love that pet name. It drives me crazy!

"Hey, what'cha doing?" I ask, looking over his shoulder and try to read the paper in his hand.

He turned around so he was facing me. "Nothing, just reading my song."

"What song do you have?"

"Umh, Red by Daniel Merriweather." He said, handing me the paper.

I grabbed it and I quickly recognize the lyrics. The song wasn't good. I didn't get it, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't listen to these kinda music, but live with Duncan and his sister April for a week and in a second you know all the pop and rock songs.

"I know this song," I said.

He scoffed. "I don't."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Of course you don't, you're Spanish."

"Hey, that has nothing to do with me not knowing a song." He snapped back while taking the paper back.

I giggled. His accent made it funny. His sexy accent...

I bit my lip and stared at him with a childish look. "Sing to me,"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me like if I was a crazy person walking naked down the street. Don't ask...

"What? You want me to sing? This song? In English? To you? Right now?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't think so..."

I snatched the paper out of his hands. "I'll help you. Repeat after me,"

_"And I, can't, do this by myself._  
_All of these problems are all in your head._  
_And I can't be somebody else._  
_You take something perfect, you paint it in red."_

**_Alejandro's POV_**

Her voice. It's the most beautifulest voice I ever heard in my whole entire life. It really opened something in my body when I heard her voice. I'm the flirt, and I flirt with Courtney..._a lot_. I love seeing her blush and when she flirts back...damn. Duncan left this fine _mamacita_? This hot, most beautiful girl? I think _Burro Face_ should open his eyes and realize what he had was...I don't know what to say. Fist of all, I can't fall for _Linda_. Even if I wanted to, I won't. I play with girls and I'm known for the hot **single **Latino. Second of all, I won't hurt her. She's going through a lot and I won't bring more shit to the toilet.

"_Bello_," I whisper.

She removed her eyes from the paper and looked at me. "What?"

"Amazing..."

She blushed and looked away. She's so cute when she blushes. _Mielda_, what am I saying?

"Thank you, Alejandro." She says a little bubbly.

I chuckled. "Are you always this hot?" I said, starting to flirt with her again.

She smacks me on the arm and tries to hide the blush. "You're such a perv."

"I would never think that way of you. You're such a beautiful woman, I wouldn't take advantage of a girl. Never..."

I hope she doesn't know about the hole Bridgette thing. And...I lied. I think about Courtney, but not _that_ sexual. I wonder how her lips feel against mine. I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks. I wanna touch her in...uh, certain places. I'm a guy. Any guy would want to touch a girl if they had a free chance. Even my dad. Not that my dad's a player, it's just the woman's are attractive. _**Really**_ attractive. And Courtney's no exception.

Courtney looks at me and her hairs falls over her shoulders as she tilts her head. She's so...cute. _Maldito_! Curse these hot woman's for their looks!

"You're special to me, Alejandro."

I raise my eyebrows and look at her in a way that I can't imagine. I'm surprised, honestly. I'm _special_ to her?

"W-What do you mean?" Fuck, I'm stuttering.

I see her bite a small piece of her lip. "I mean, no one here likes me. I was a nice girl, but then I turned into a-"

"Don't say bitch." I say before she continued.

She raised her eyebrows and gives me a weird look. "I was gonna say a bit _too_ competitive, but if I'm a bitch-"

"No! It's not that I think you're a bitch. I often hear people say you are, but I just think you were just playing the game." I corrected.

She smiles at me. "Thanks,"

I shrug. "It's nothing."

It really means nothing. I say that to everybody who over reacts or something. But it doesn't mean nothing to Courtney. She really appreciates what I said. I thought she knew that by now that she only acted like that because of the game. Hell, I'm using girls to get further into the game! Heather manipulates people to get further into the game. A lot of people do it, not only her.

I grab her hand under the table and give it a squeeze. She looks down to see our hands, then looks around to see if anybody was around. Almost all the contestants were here, and some were sitting with us, but no one seems to notice. I look at her dead in the eyes, but she's not looking at me. I give her hand another squeeze and her head quickly turns to me. I see the worry in her eye, but why? She has nothing to worry about. I rub my thumb across her small fingers and I soon see a red stain on her cheeks.

We're just looking into eachother's eyes. My green/grey-ish eyes warming up her onyx ones. I feel her hand move. I think she's gonna pull away, but I feel her fingers wrap around my wrist and she leads my hand towards her thigh. She places our hands on top of her thigh, mines on top of her's, and I rub her hand warm.

I see a hand on Courtney's shoulder. I look up and I see LeShawna standing there.

"Courtney, can I talk to you?"

**_LeShawna's POV_**

I had to talk to Courtney. I saw the way they were looking at eachother and it was like love, but I can't stand to see it. I don't like Alejandro, trust me, Harold's my string-bean. His mad skills turn me on. Man, I miss my man. Harold may not be the most...attractive guy here, but he's enough to satisfy me.

Courtney looks up at me in confusion, but I don't move. She sighs and let's go of Alejandro's hand that was on top of her thigh. See, now _that's_ wrong. Who leads a guys hand towards your thigh? Alejandro is a man-whore, and I don't want to see Courtney get hurt...**again**!

I grab her wrist and I lead her away from Alejandro. She must be confused, but she'll find out, because I'm gonna set her straight.

I stop next to a trash-can, not to far from the plane or the tables. I turn around and I look at Courtney, who was looking at me a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.

I don't hate Courtney, I actually didn't care if she was mean or not. What hit me was when I saw Duncan and Gwen kissing right after they broke up, and while their sucking faces, she's crying her eyes out. Like, who's that fucked up to do that? I don't think Duncan deserves Courtney, but I can tell he still likes her. The way he glares at Alejandro with so much hate is a hint. Another hint is he keeps looking at Courtney. I won't get in to their problems, but she has to know.

"Listen, I know it's surprising I'm talking to you, but I needed to tell you something. I can tell you have a thing for Alejandro, and he has a thing for you. I saw your hand touching action back there, it's...real." I said, trying not to get to the point yet.

She uncrosses her arms. "Umh, yeah. Me and Alejandro have a thing. I...I'm lost. I'm confused. I really can't say anything yet about me and Alejandro."

"Did you ever think of Duncan?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at her seriously.

She lets out a sigh and looks down. She doesn't want to tell me about her and Duncan. She's right, she is confused. I wanna help her, but it's not gonna work if she won't tell me.

She rubs her neck nervously. "There's no more of me and Duncan. It's done. If you want to know something, he's with Gwen now. I honestly don't want anything to do with hi,m anymore. He hurt me-"

"I know he did, baby girl, but do you honestly think Alejandro won't hurt you?"

She scoffed. "Alejandro won't hurt me, I'm sure of it." She said, believing every word.

I rubbed my arm and started walking closer to her. "I wanna help you, girl. Don't get too serious with Alejandro just yet. Take time and just relax."

She breathed in, and let the air out with a sigh. "Y-You're right. I should just, stand back and watch closely."

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her small figure. She was surprised at first, but then hugged back. I don't know why I hugged her, I guess she needs a friend right now and I'm willing to be there for her.

I let go of her and I smile at her, which she smiled back.

"Thank you," She said in a friendly tone.

"No problem, I'm here for you. I'ight?"

She nods before walking back.

_**Duncan's POV**_

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. Why the fuck did I kiss Gwen? Truth is, I kissed her. I don't know how it happened, or why, but we made-out. It didn't feel right though. It felt kinda...weird and awkward. I mean, kissing your best friend? It's sick, but we're no longer best friends. We're a couple, I guess. I feel like I can act like myself without regretting anything, but when I'm with Courtney I'm having fun, and I'm being entertained. Arguing is fun, you get to tell your side of the story and have an opportunity to win the battle. But when we have things in common, all we talk about is the reason why we like this and agree on the same team. BORING!

Right now, I'm looking at Courtney, who was arguing with Noah. I don't know about what, but they're ready to just grab the other by the neck and slam them on the table.

"You're a sick person! How can you think death sentence lower the crime population in our country?" Courtney yelled at him.

Noah glared at her and stood up from the table. "Do you want to risk people's lives by letting them stay in a police department that they can easily escape from?"

"Not all police departments are easy to escape, Noah!" She protested.

How much I miss arguing with Courtney. She would always give it her all to win...and it's cute when she loses. And the best part is she gets angry when she's arguing. She looks so hot when she's mad. It's a turn on. Okay, so I miss Courtney. Big deal, it's not like I'm gonna drag her away, right?

I see Courtney get on the table and tries to grab a scared Noah by the neck. Cody gets up and tries to pull his team-mate away from the book-worm. Courtney is read and she's ranting about how sick Noah is for supporting the decision of death sentence to a guy that killed his 2 kids. Courtney is so mad, she kicks Cody right in the face so he can let her go. I get up from the table and jog towards the table wear Noah is screaming like a girl.

I grab Courtney by the waist and try pulling her off the table. I use all my might to pull her away from my team-mate. Courtney let's go and I push her away to a corner to calm her down.

"Courtney! Calm down! It's just a person!" I said, holding her wrist and pressing her against the wall.

She growls at me. "Let go of me!"

"Courtney, can you just talk to me? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked, not too loud because I didn't want anybody to hear me.

It bugs me that Courtney's not talking to me just because we're not dating. Yeah, I hurt her, but that doesn't mean she has to avoid me and ignore me when I'm trying to talk to her. It's stupid! And you know what else is stupid, she was holding hands with Fuck-Tart during free time. Yeah, I saw that. I almost thought he was fingering her when she moved his hands towards her thigh. I was so angry, I walked out. Nobody saw me except Gwen. She was confused, but do you honestly think I'm gonna tell her about Courtney? She'll get jealous.

She glared at me and tried pushing me away, but I'm too strong. "Duncan, let me go! I don't want to talk to you!"

"And why the fuck not? Is it because I'm dating Gwen now?" I asked, knowing that what I said will piss her off.

And it did. Her face was red and her hands turned into fist. She's shaking from anger and her angry onyx eyes stare at my innocent blue ones with so much hate. She's about to explode. Lucky me, I have her wrists against the wall or she would've punched me.

"I don't give a fuck about you and Gwen," She says in a low dangerous voice. "I don't want anything to do with you and if you don't let me go, I will cut your balls off." **LIE!**

"You gotta stop acting like this,"

"Like what? I'm perfectly fine." She says. "Alejandro is waiting for me, let me go."

My eye twitched at the sound of him and Courtney hanging-out. Hell, I don't want them _**talking**_ to one another.

I growl. "Stop acting like I'm a stranger to you!"

She looks at me dead in the eye. "Duncan, you're not the same guy I met and fell for. You're a lying man-whore who doesn't give a fuck about anything. Last time I checked, you didn't want to talk to me. In fact, why are you talking to me?"

"Courtney! Are you here? We need you, get over here!" Heather's voice ordered.

Courtney pushes Duncan away from her and walks towards the door.

I just need to tell her one more thing...

"Stay away from Alejandro." I ordered.

She laughs. "Yeah, right..."

Doesn't she know that he's using girls to win?

_Duncan, please. You just don't want Courtney being with another guy._

_Who are you?_

_Tiny Duncan, the one that knows things._

_Last time I checked, my dick was tiny Duncan and my dick can't talk._

_Just admit you don't want Courtney dating Alejandro._

_He's using her, it's obvious!_

_Duncan, it's obvious you still like her._

_No, I'm with Gwen._

_And? Dude, I can be with Mariah Carey and still like Pamela Anderson._

_Whatever, I like being with Gwen._

_It's** boring** with Gwen._

_...So?_

_You like Courtney! You like Courtney!_

_No I don't!_

_Let's see, you don't want to see her with another guy, you miss her, it's boring with Gwen, you don't want to stop talking to her-_

_Okay! I still like Courtney...a little._

_Dude, you like her...a lot!_

_Shut up and go to hell._

_I'll probably see tiny Duncan..._

_Fuck off!_  


* * *

  
**A/N:Okay, like I said. The battle is on. 1 thing you love about Courtney, 1 thing you hate about Gwen. It's that simple.**

**R&R****  
**


	5. Fight

****

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guys! The Gwen Lover had a lot, but I counted them and she only had 47 since most of them were repeated. Me, I have 71! Ha! But...she thinks I'm cheating...PRUDE! Anyways, thank you so much!**

**xXxIvyxXx**

* * *

**_Alejandro's POV_**

Finally! LeShawna is gone! She was hard to get out, but I did it. And I'm feeling good! I don't know why I feel great, but I'm so happy I'm walking towards Courtney, who was writing something down on a piece of paper. I looked over her shoulder and all I see is words. Just random words.

Heart, Trust, Betrayal, Apart, Happy, Broken, Scars, Falling, Love, Strong, Mistake, Hurt-

"What the hell are you doing?"

I stopped reading and I turned around and saw nobody. What the fu-

"Over here!" I turned back and I saw Courtney scowling at me. Oh...

I smiled. "Sorry, I got curious in what a beautiful tan women would be writing." I said, commenting her.

She raised her eyeborws, not buying it. I sighed. "Fine, I wanted to see if you were writing something about me..."

I saw her cheeks go red and she looks away. I tilt my head and raise my left eyebrow. She looks at the paper again and she sighs. Why is she feeling so down? Was she writing about me? I was just hiding the fact that I wanted to be with her. I didn't actually think I was right! Wow, I think Courtney likes me. I...don't know what to say. Should I say something?

"I...was writing about Duncan..." Oh, well that killed my happy mood.

I looked at her and rubbed my hands angrily. "Duncan?"

She raised her hands and waved them around. "No, don't take it like that. See, there's a song that's called Impossible and I thought that described how I feel about Duncan cheating on me."

"Really? Then why does it say Love, Trust, Happy?" He asked, a little rude.

"Yeah, and Hurt, Scars, Betrayal, Mistake." She added.

I shook my head. I was confused. It says good thing, then it says bad. Urgh! I'm losing it! This chick suprises me, and I use to hate surprises...but she's something. I don't know, just...something more than a surprise. Like, a gift. A gift I was surprised to see. A gift that I didn't ask for, but got it anyway. Man, I _am _losing it.

I look at the tan beauty before me. She's looking at me with confused eyes. "What's the song about?"

She shrugged. "Heartbreak. You never heard it before? Shontelle?"

I shook my head no. She gasped. "Damn, you _are _Latino!"

"Wait, what does me being Latino have to do with any of this? Being races, _Preciosa_?"

"No, I love Latino's." I smirked at her. Oh yeah, I'm Latino. "It's just, we come from two different places, the music's not the same. I never heard of the groud Aventura-"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Aventura is one of the best Bachata artist around!"

"See what I mean? Okay, change of subject." She said. She took the paper she was writing on and put it in her pocket. What was she gonna keep it? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm 100% sure Courtney's over that asshole. But...I may be wrong. I really want Courtney to like me. Hell, I think she does like me! But she still likes Duncan. But Duncan can't have her. I learned the hard way of the consequences of cheating on your girlfriend. It was a huge life lesson. I had to walk to school for the rest of highschool. Crazy ass chick...

Coourtney sat down and I sat down with her. "Do you know Spanish, _Linda_?"

She shook her head. "I know French, and a little bit of Italian."

"Well, I'll teach you."

"Really?" She tried to hold back her smile, but she was failing miserably.

I nodded. "Repeat after me..."

****

**_Duncan's POV_**

I walked towards the bathroom, nodding my head as I hummed to a Skillet song. Man, I was so bored! I've been bored since I woke up! The challenge was just a blur and LeShawna leaving was nothing. I was so bored, I'm walking to the bathroom. That's how bored I am. I've never been so bored in my life! I was energized and ready to do something wild, but no. Gwen said she was beat, so she went to sleep. DJ wouldn't stop crying. Owen was looking at girl in bikini- which I don't mind. Only reason I left was because all of them were Izzy. Courtney won't talk to me.

I didn't have any friends in this plane except for some. Geoff was my buddy, but he's not here, he's in the aftermath. This sucks. I should've never came back. This place is full of boredom.

I stopped and sat down in a bench. I had nothing to do, and that hardly happens! I wanna break a rule. It's been too long since I've broken one and I need to feel that rush I always felt when I did something bad. Put what can I do...

"Hey Dante!"

I groaned in my mind. I had no interest in talking to bimbo Lindsay. "It's DUNCAN!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, DUNCAN," she yelled like I did. No fucking way... "I was wondering why you were here, alone."

_Die, die, die, die. _"I was just leaving."

I got up and started making my way to the end of this plane until...

"Have you seen Courtney?" She asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Without turning around, I listened carefully to what she was saying.

"I haven't seen her all day, except in the challenge. It's weird how she just, disappeared out of nowhere! I asked Gwen and she was all like, 'Courtney might be in the benches, writing a new plan to sabotage Duncan's life.' And I was all like, 'Catherine wouldn't do that, she's with Alejandro.' She than said that if I see Catherine, to tell her. I was confused at first, but then she said that she wanted to punch her right in her face! It made so much sence after she said that! But, violence doesn't solve problems! Right, Derrick?"

Yeah, it doesn't...with girls. But with guys...it solves more than a simple problem. "Yes, Lindsay."

I turned around and all I saw was a letter. A letter with pink ink writing on it. I rolled my eyes. Of course, what do you expect Lindsay's favorite color to be? Black? Yeah, when my dick shrinks into 5 inches. I grab the letter and I felt like vomiting. This letter smells like fucking strawberries! I hate strawberries! I'm more into a vanilla scent...like Courtney's. She smells exactly like vanilla mixed with watermelon. So fucking good...

I opened the letter and it says,

_Dante, you suck._

_ -Love, Lindsay :)_

Such a letter...

_"Mama bitcho! Esa impocrita se puede morir en el infierno! Maldita puta! Cuando la vea, ha. Ella no tiene chance contra la perfecta Courtney Garcia! _

Yes! I said it right again!

"

What the-? How does Courtney know Spanish? And what was she saying? And why is she coming out of a door that led to the cafeteria.

She looked up and she saw looked at me. She raised an eyebrow while I did the same. She tilted her head to the right and I tilted mines to the left. So technically, I followed everything she did.

"Duncan..."

I lifted my head. "Courtney..."

"What are you doing awake? Everybody is sleeping now." She asked, not sounding a bit worried.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I got bored and I wanted to do something fun."

"Ah..." She said, nodding her head in understanding.

"What about you? Every girl needs her beauty sleep." Especially for a Princess.

She shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her chest, her right leg standing out. "I wasn't tired, and it's too early."

"It's 10 o'clock."

She narrowed her eyes. "And...?"

"It's past your curfew," I said, playfully.

She gave me a fake smile. "Gee, thanks."

I chuckled. Her and her sarcastic voice...drives me crazy!

I miss her. Just talking to her makes me...happy? I missed the way we use to argue, and then we use to make up. I missed just, hanging out. I miss her laugh, her smile, her smell, her touch- everything! I miss everything about her. Worst part is, she hates me.

"Why are you talking to an over-achiever, freak show, competitive, rude bitch?" She asked, her words caught me by surprise.

Who's an over-achiever, freak show, competitive, rude bitch? "Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You said that nobody like an over-achiever, freak show, competitive, rude bitch as a friend, nor a girlfriend."

...Huh?

"Who did I say that too?" I'm clueless. What the hell is she talking about? I never said that to her...did I?

"To me, when we broke up. Remember?"

I looked up and tried to find that memory iny mind. Wait...here it is! I found it! And...it was bad. Damn, look how pissed I was. Look at the hurt in her eyes. Look at Gwen, who was looking at us. And damn, look at the monster I have become. Wait...look at how sorry I looked. Damn, I was a jerk.

"...I'm sorry."

She laughed bitterly. "I feel so much better now."

I growled. "Princess, by know you should know that when I'm angry, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Yeah, and by now you should know that I _am _an over-achiever, freak show, competitive, rude bitch." She said, without any emotion.

She started to walk pass me, but not before I grabbed her elbow. "No, you're not." I said, low and dangerous.

She yanked her arm away. She turned around and looked at me, fire in her eyes. "And how the fuck am I suppose to know that? Why don't I have any friends? Why did you break up with me? Why the hell my parents don't appreciate me? For the same fucking reason; I'm a bitch!"

I scowled at her, waching how stupid she's being. How pathetic she thinks she is, it disgusts me. I needed to calm her down, and ignore my anger.

"Stop saying that!" I yelled at her, who kept on looking at me with fierce eyes.

"Why? No one cares!" She yelled back.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Alejandro seems to care a little too much..." I mumbled, venom coming out and poisining every simble of his name.

She chuckled. "No, I act like a bitch to everyone else, but with Alejandro, it's different."

"How different?" I asked, eyes blazing fire.

"Atleast he won't hurt me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did!" She said, finishing out fast come-back trail. She was pissed, just like me.

I'm not mad at her, it's just this conversation- I mean arguement, is getting me fired up. I don't want Courtney to end up with Alejandro. He's evil, and slick. People thinks he's a sweetheart, but I don't buy crap. No one should! He's just another Justin. And Justin tried to steal my Princess away, just like this asshole. But...she's no longer _my _Princess.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to me! Making me feel like the bad guy. I just wanted to date another girl, because I was confused! I was so confused that it led me to break up with you, and date Gwen." I said, telling her the truth.

She faked smiled. "Yeah, and it led me getting hurt. Were you _that_ confused?"

I stayed quiet. Damn, I taught her well. That was a good comeback- but at the same time, true. Fuck, I'm fucked up. I'm so...confused. It's just things are complicated these days. Gwen is...Gwen, not entertaining enough and just...boring. I don't know. I miss Courtney, that's the point. I didn't think i affected her that bad. Then again...I took her virginity.

I looked into her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me. I tried walking towards her, and no luck. I grabbed her hand, still nothing. What is it gonna take for this woman to look at me? Seriously, am I _that _bad? Does she think I'm a bad guy? Well, Iam bad, but to her, I'm was normal. She didn't think of me as a bad guy, she thought of me as a normal person, a normal boyfriend. She doesn't care about how the way I act, or the way I look. She saw my soft side, and I don't regret showing her.

She snatched her hand away from me. "Are we done arguing?"

I didn't try to grab her hand back, but I was too close to her that my chest was touching her shoulder as she faced the wall. "...Yeah."

I had to fight the urge to kiss her. See, this is what happened with me and Gwen. I just lost myself. Nothing mattered anymore except for me and Courtney. I've been told I have lust problems. Like, I can't control my desires or some shit like that. I remember what my mom said to me before she left and moved away with her sister after having to deal with my shit for the last time.

****

***Flashback***

_"Duncan Mason Polizzi! This is the 4th time the principle called me! What did you do this time?" She screamed at him, who was playing video games, not caring if it hurt his mom or not._

_Duncan stuck out his tongue, his eyes focused on the game._

_His mother glared at her irresponsible teenager. "Duncan!"_

_"What the fuck, mom! I screwed Diana in the bathroom! There, happy?" He responded rudely._

_Duncan's mother narrowed her eyes at her son and her teal eyes were beaming with anger. "Of course I'm not happy! What happened to Claire, huh? Did you break up with her or did you cheat, yet agai?"_

_Duncan rolled his teal orbs. "Mom, cut the crap."_

_Duncan's mom walked towards his XBox360 and pressed the big button incircled with a green light, that fadded away after she pressed it. Duncan held his control in one hand while the other one was slightly raised in the air._

_"What the fuck, mom?"_

_Her nostrils flared like a breathing dragon and her eye were full of anger. "Duncan, i had enough of your bullshit!" Duncan scowled at her. "And not only that, you're driving me insane! You don't give a crap about anybody but yourself! You out'ta pay close attention to me because you'll soon regret it."_

_Duncan laughed. "Ma, listen to yourself. You're ridiculous! " Duncan stood up from the couch. "Just because Dad left, doesn't mean I have to man up and pay all your bills, take care of you and all the shit you expet me to do!"_

_"You're wrong, Duncan! You're just like your father-"_

_"Don't fucking say that!" Duncan yelled in her face._

_Duncan's mom stayed put, not afraid at all at her son. "You're father left because he cheated on me, and it was over. What are you doing now? Cheating, Mason!"_

_"I don't love her! I never did! Physical attraction, Mom. That's how it is!" He started walking passed her._

_"Duncan, you'll soon fall in love, and if you keep up this shit, you're gonna lose her. And when you do, you're gonna live in a whole new world of regret."_

_Duncan laughed. "Ha, Mom, you're wrong. Dad is living great, is he? He's not giving a shit about us, he's living life. Just shut up, and let me live mines." Duncan wallked up to his room and slammed the door shut._****

***End of Flashback***

Later that night, I woke up without the smell of breakfast, a letter on top of the table, and a credit card. My mom left that same night, and I never saw her since. I miss my mom, and I regret saying those things that would upset her that much. I went through depression, actually. Then, 4 month leter, I signed up for this show. And here I am, with my ex girlfriend who I miss so much.

Why am I so fucked up?

****

**_Courtney's POV_**

What should I say? Nothing? Great idea! I'll say nothing! I'm such a genius! I'm no Patrick, I'm no Spongebob, I'm a Sandy! Sorry, got that from Bridgette.

"Court, don't stay quiet." Fuck, he's talking to me! Umh, oh yeah! Sandy!

I heard him growl lightly. "Princess, I'm not playing. Talk,"

Urgh, leave me alone! Why don't you go back with Gwen and leave me here like you always do? Seriously! Leave!

"Duncan, you there?"

I looked up to see no other than the gothic whore making her way towards the door. Oh, I wanted to pound her face right into her skull and rip her teal hair off and shove it up her skinny ass! Damn, I hate that girl!

Her face came into view and I was sending her daggers that could kill anything. She looked up from her sleepy eyes and looked at the scene. Duncan was so close to me, I can feel his warm breathe on my skin and his chest was touching my shoulder. Gwen raised her eyebrows at us and she sent me a disgusted look.

"What's going on here? Decided to be the next slut?" She asked me, her tone full of anger and jealousy.

I laughed. "I wouldn't want to take your place on being the sluttiest prostitute. If I do, what would your carrer be? Only thing your good at is being a stupid whore!"

"Really? You too!" She said. Wow, lame comeback.

"That was lame," I crossed my arms and puffed out my chest in confidence.

She scrunched her nose in disgust. Really, she's just jealous I have bigger boobs than her, and Duncan rubbed it in pure pleasure. So, suck on that, goth whore!

"Duncan left you for a reason. Go away and leave my man alone, you rude bitch!" She yelled at me.

Oh, hell no.

"I don't want that jackass. You can have him. A man-whore and a slutty whore always make the best couples. Remember that," I almost started walking off, but before I do...

"Oh, and one more thing. Gwen," I turned to look at her and she had a scowl on her face. "Next time you wanna talk shit, make sure to take it out on someone that can't beat your ass, because honey, I can kick your ass in three seconds."

She laughed. "Wanna try?"

I turned around. "You want to find out?"

Now, what should I do? Kick her ass, or wait just leave it at that. Urgh! What should I do...

**

* * *

**

**R&R!**

**Whoever can guess what Courtney was saying before she saw Duncan, I'll let you decide if she kicks her ass or not.**


	6. Twisted Plane

****

A/N: Believe it or not, I had thoughts of deleting this story. I just felt a little weird writing a story during TDWT, when TDWT already finished. BUT! Thanks to heartandstar101...again, she begged me to keep writing and she put the FROWNY FACE! :( So this story will not end! *Crowds cheer*!

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

Me VS. Gwen, huh? I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, yeah, I wanna rip every

teal hair in her body and shove it in her mouth, but I don't want to prove a point that it bothers me about Gwen being the one Duncan cheated on me with. I knew Gwen and Duncan had a strong friendship, but never in my life did I think he would _cheat_ on me. He used to be so sweet! But this just proves that whatever he said about him being _'bad'_ was true. He's not a nice guy, and I just learned that 1 week ago.

I raised my eyebrows at Gwen, who was looking at me with a look full of disgust. We just stayed in that position for like, 5 full seconds before Duncan came into the...umh, 'fight'.

"Gwen, what are you doing up?" He asked from his spot, in between us since our awkward position looked bad.

She turned to Duncan. "I couldn't sleep, and I noticed you weren't sleeping. Instead, you were with her doing whatever."

"We weren't doing anything, I'm not like you," I chimed in. "In fact, we were doing the exact opposite."

I turned around, letting my hair fly and walked away, leaving those two pathetic excuse for a human. I don't know why, but I felt like crying. No, I'm not weak. Well...yeah, I'm weak. But I just, felt the need to cry. I don't want anyone to see me, though. I shouldn't be showing my weakness to anybody. Yeah, I cried on national TV, and I refuse to let that happen again.

No, no one is gonna see the tears I cry anymore. Duncan puts a facade, why can't I? I'm gonna be strong, independent Courtney like I was, but in the inside, I'm just another girl with a broken heart. I believe that if you loved one, you can't love another. But that doesn't mean I can't forget about him.

Duncan, through this day on, they're is no more DxC. No more PrepxPunk. No more PrincessxOgre. It's just...me.

Courtney Garcia.

_**Alejandro's POV**_

"_Linda_, what are you writing this time?"

I sat down next to Courtney on the hard, metals benches.

Courtney turns to me and smiles her One million dollar smile. "Hey Al,"

I shuddered. She knows how much I hate that name.

"Don't call me that..." I mumbled.

She laughs and punches my arm lightly. "Hey, lighten up. You're in America now. No one is gonna pronouns your name like_,Alejandro_."

How she says it is so, hot and sexy. I love it when she talks Spanish. Of course, she doesn't know, but I'm teaching her. She knows a lot of Spanish though. If I ask her a question, she would answer it in pure Spanish. She's a fast learner. In 3 weeks, she learns a lot.

I sigh. "So, what are you writing?" I asked again.

She turned to the paper. "Writing a letter to my brother. I haven't seen him in a long time since this show, I miss him."

I look over her shoulder and take a peek at the letter. It's says whatever any normal person would say in a letter. _Hey, how are you? What happened over here is_ blah blah blah.

She closed her book and stood up. "Let's go somewhere else. I feel all eyes on us, especially Heather's."

As if God knew, I turned around and saw no other than Heather glaring at us. I raised my eyebrow at her. She deepened her glare before turning around and started talking to Gwen, or arguing with her. Who knows, maybe if we're lucky there will be a cat fight.

I got up and followed Courtney as she walked to God knows where.

"So, how did you know how to sing?" I asked, trying to make conversation as we walked.

"I honestly don't know," She giggled. "I sing in the shower."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "_Mamita_, singing in the shower is what little girls do when they get obsessed over a song or a singer."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. "You calling me a little girl?"

I smirked. "Not with that body..." I mumbled.

Unfortunately, she heard. She gasped and punched my arm. I rubbed my arm as I let out a loud 'Ouch'. I gave her a dirty look while she just smirked. "Next time, keep your thoughts to yourself, perv."

"Me? A perv? Never!" I said, jokingly.

She turned around, but I saw that smile before she gave me her back. But, I won't complain. I have a great view of her ass.

"We're here!" She yelled.

I looked up and saw...the communal bathrooms. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave her a look that says 'Are you serious?'.

She turned around with an excited smile. She saw my look and quickly changed her mood to confused. "What? I never said we were going somewhere nice,"

"Bathroom, really?"

"It's better than in sight of everyone else!" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

True, smart girl.

She walked towards me so we were face to face, but not eye to eye. My eyes were looking at her plump lips while she stared at her hands, that were making it's way to my chest. When did this happen? Okay, I like her, I knew that ever since. But I swore to myself that we would only be friends. Apparently, she wants to be more. And I do too. I wanted to kiss her for a long time, and I wanted to touch her since I saw her in her swimsuit. I really want her, almost as much as need.

I grab her hand before it touched my chest, and I let our fingers in-twine. She looks up at me, her eyes shining from the light in the bathroom. I look at her, and our eyes are like, communicating on it's own. I walk closer to her until our bodies is one centimeter apart, our hands still in-twined.

I slowly lean in, hoping she won't step back or punch me in my _huevos_ **[1]**. I see her eyelids closing and that's when I knew I was gonna kiss Courtney Garcia. The CIT. The girl that has been cheated on. The strong, independent young woman who doesn't give a shit.

Then, I felt electricity hit me as I closed the space between our lips. I felt so many thunder waves of feelings going through me as our lips open in unison. I bring my hand, the one that was still holding Courtney's, towards the back of my neck. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck loosely. As soon as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine's around her small waist that goes great with her curves. Damn, this feels...good. _Really_ good.

I hear her sigh in my mouth, letting me feels her warm breathe.

And that was the day I made out with a CIT.

_**Courtney's POV **_

I. Kissed. Alejandro.

My only true friend in this hell hole. The one that may be my only friend here. And I kissed him! And with the tongue too! Fuck!

I didn't want anything going on between me and Alejandro, even though that kiss sent butterflies to my stomach and leaving me standing there like a total goof ball after we broke apart. I was so nervous and I just became...shy! What if I didn't kiss good? Duncan said I kissed good, just in a more perverted way. I'm so shaky, I can't even stand.

And I have to face Alejandro, today. I walk towards my table where Gwen, Heather, and Cody are sitting. I raise an eyebrow at how Sierra left Cody here, surrounded by girls. Something was up, and I can fix it because I was a CIT.

I stand in front of the three. "Where's Sierra?"

Heather glared at me, then turned away. Gwen looked at me with pure hatred and Cody smiled at me.

"She left over an hour ago and we don't know where she is." Cody kindly said, while the other devils ignored my presence.

I smiled at him, then started walking away. I think I heard Gwen mumble 'bitch', but I'm not wasting my time. Even though I wasted three of my summers in this hell hole.

As I'm walking, I see some contestant pass by me. DJ smiles at me, Noah didn't even look at me, and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at me like a little girl. Even though she's in my side between the whole Team Gwen/Team Courtney, she still as anger for me from TDA. Then, Alejandro walks by me. I hesitated once I saw his handsome face, but kept walking. He smirked at me and when we passed by eachother, he brushed his finger through my thigh. I blush from the action, bringing back memories in the bathroom. After 2 seconds, a smile appears on my lips.

"What are you so smiley about, sweetheart?"

Oh, hell no.

I look up and I see Duncan and all his muscular glory. Great, just what I needed. A neanderthal to ruin my perfect day so far.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said with no enthusiasm.

"About me, of course." He said with his huge ego.

If only he knew...

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen Sierra?"

He raised his eyebrows, confused for a second before responding. "Umh, I think I saw her on her laptop."

"Okay, bye." I said as I started walking passed him.

"Wait, hold on there," I stop dead on my tracks and turn around slowly. "Stop ignoring me. I hate it. I know it feels weird when we're with eachother, but can we at least give it a try?"

I laugh bitterly. "It's not that it feels weird, Duncan. I just want you out of my life, and out of my way." I turn around, prepared to walk away.

"Seriously, is it because I like Gwen? Because if it is, then that's the dumbest reason anyone can have." H said, as if he knows.

I smile evilly at him, and start walking up to him, step by step. "Is it because of Gwen? No. Is it because you called me a bitch? No. Is it because hearing you, the person I loved at that time telling me he likes another girl and insulting me, causing me to cry? Yes."

I saw his face turn into pure sorrow. I don't cry, or do I want to. I give him a cold face before walking away...or trying to.

"Court, I still like you," He started, chasing after me. "It's confusing, and I can't choose. I don't want to choose, I want to have you both."

What a fucking selfish bastard! He can shove Gwen's tongue down his throat because I found myself a new man. Or something like that.

"It doesn't work like that. Besides," I turn around so we're face to face. "I don't want you."

I turn around again, but was stopped once again. This scowl on my face is getting worse by the second and the annoyance in my voice is growing. This guy won't leave me alone! I'm done with him, doesn't he understand?

"Don't walk away when I have something important to say!" He yelled at me from a distance.

"What is it?" I yell in frustration.

He ran a hand through his green Mohawk and looked anywhere but at me.

"I...I want you back, Court." Did he just say...? No way!

I can't help myself, I start laughing my ass off. Does he think he's getting another chance? Hell no! After what he said and did to me, I'm done being Duncan's pet. And how much I regret doing all the things I did for him. I kissed him, I let him take my big V, I let him touch me, I let him use me, I let him replace me. But replacing me was probably the best decision I ever made, because now my mind is in Alejandro.

Duncan glared at me and immediately got pissed.

"I'm over here, telling you how I feel, and you laugh about it?" He asked, the anger dripping out of his mouth.

I get angry too. "Duncan, if you think saying that will get me with you, you are one stupid person. I will _**never**_ be with you_** EVER**_ again."

I walk away, this time I don't stop. I don't cry. I don't argue.

From wanting to see Sierra, I ended up arguing with Duncan. I bet you if you went for a walk to the bathroom, you'd find yourself yelling while you fall from the plane. The plane is twisted.


End file.
